Destiny
by XxNarutoFanGurlxX
Summary: Sakura thought that she always loved Kakashi, but after encountering another moment with what used to be a comrade, she found herself making a life-changing decision. Shall her destiny lie in the clutches of darkness?


A/N: Hello, everybody. This is my first SasuSaku fic so I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Naruto

* * *

><p><em>Destiny<em>

_(Written by XxNarutoFanGurlxX)_

_(SasukeXSakura / KakashiXSakura)_

* * *

><p>The moon was bright tonight. Almost too bright to make it seem as if the day was ending gleefully. But whoever decided that the moon shall shimmer as proudly as the sun is incorrect, for this day was almost too much for her to take. In fact, it was one of the worst times in her whole entire life. Let's just say that she didn't know what to do.<p>

Sakura stood on a bridge that overlooked a wide clear stream, her head hanging over the railing. Her emerald eyes were concentrated on the flopping fish below as they pranced around in the water, their fins crazily flapping by their sides. Suddenly, a tear managed its way out of the corner of her eye and fell into the winding path of liquid. She supposed that you can say that she was becoming one with the stream, considering that a part of her had recently fell into it.

Eventually, she was silently crying, her crossed arms placed on the railing and her head dug deep into them. She just wondered if what she has done was correct. It could be a deed that might lead her into a peaceful future. On the other hand, it could be something that push her into the depths of failure. Basically, she was questioning her own actions.

Before she had came here to this very spot - the rendezvous area in which he told her to meet her at - she had broken a very special person's heart. It was her choice to do so, but she didn't know that it would make you feel so horrible.

Sakura could recall to having to sit beside him, his strong muscular arm draped around her, his warmth pleasing and welcoming. They were silently settled underneath a tree in their first Team Seven training grounds. She could remember when she had let herself snuggle close to his masked face in order to take in a final whiff of his everlasting scent of pine and leaves. Honestly, she never wanted to let all of that go, but something kept drawing her close to that raven-haired boy - the ninja who was once called a comrade, the person who was once known as a friend. So that was when she had shattered his heart to pieces. Telling a person that you have never loved them could really do some damage.

The scene was illustrated in her mind once again.

He suddenly looked at her with his pair of onyx and blood-red eye, his silver hair falling in front of his forehead. A clear outline of his frown formed upon the felt of his mask and she could practically hear his heart skip beats. But for some odd reason, he didn't budge. He didn't argue. He didn't go against her statement. He only nodded as if he understood what she was feeling and just like that, smoke replaced his presence.

The small glint in his eyes told her that he definitely understood what she had meant. But he was most likely broken right at this very moment, secretly thinking about her with watering eyes.

Honestly, she loved Kakashi with all of his heart, but something told her it was never meant to be. So she ended it, like how her conscious had told her to, and followed her instincts.

The thing that lead to all of this trouble was him. A comrade who had decided to become Rogue. A friend who decided to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village with his own hands. A person who she thought she had loved.

She thought she had loved him from the beginning. His adorable looks. The bad-boy attitude he always gave to her. The annoyed expression that always was so appealing. And then when he left, she found herself growing apart from him. But after thinking about all they have done back in their Team Seven days, she realized that she was wrong. She cared about him deep inside and always begged for that second chance to see him again. And just when she had given up hope, she saw him again. And he was the one to save her from trouble.

He wasn't supposed to care about her. He wasn't supposed to even mind her presence. He was an evil doer, but he helped her out when she needed a hand.

It was last year when she had finished an S-ranked mission for Tsunade. She was racked up pretty bad and had wounds spread across her whole body, including her face. The kunoichi wasn't able to walk - not even able to crawl. So she had lay there, expecting that she would die alone with no one to love. Then sleep claimed her. But when she had awaken, she was back in the village and the only thing she could recall was listening to someone say, "You have a year to choose your path."

"Considering that you're standing here, I suppose that you were waiting for me."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to find him behind him, his pale and calm face merely inches away from hers. Without wasting a moment, she spun herself around and made sure to keep her distance from him. But distance was quite a problem since they were only inches apart from each other.

"It took me a long time to decide my path," she whispered silently, "It took me a lot of guts to break Kakashi's heart, and oddly enough, he had understood my thoughts and emotions. It felt like a decade as I prepared myself for this very moment. And yet, after building up so much strength after you left the village, I'm still one of those people who cry weakly."

"So have you chosen your destiny, Sakura?" he said huskily as he stepped closer, his dark blue hair falling in front of his glowing red eyes and a slight grin wrenching itself onto his lips. "Have you chosen? Or do you wish to live a damned life that you never wanted?"

"Sasuke," breathed Sakura as their forehead's touched, "take me with you."

* * *

><p>Did you like?<p>

Review Please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
